Love The Way You Lie
by LonelyLamppost
Summary: Cloud made his share of mistakes, so has Zack.  Clack-possible one-shot  Summary sucks, but you might like whats inside. :P


**I Love the Way You Lie**

**Just gonna stand there And watch me burn **

**But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there And hear me cry **

**But that's alright **

**Because I love The way you lie**

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like **

**And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe **

**I can't breathe **

**But I still fight **

**While I can fight **

**As long as the wrong feels right It's like I'm in flight **

**High of a love**

**Drunk from the hate **

**It's like I'm huffing paint **

**And I love it the more that I suffer**

**I suffocate**

**And right before im about to drown **

**She resuscitates me **

**She fucking hates me **

**And I love it Wait**

**Where you going I'm leaving you **

**No you ain't **

**Come back **

**We're running right back **

**Here we go again It's so insane **

**Cause when it's going good**

**It's going great**

**I'm Superman **

**With the wind in his bag **

**She's Lois Lane **

**But when it's bad **

**It's awful **

**I feel so ashamed I snap **

**Who's that dude**

**I don't even know his name**

**I laid hands on her **

**I'll never stoop so low again**

**I guess I don't know my own strength **

The moment he got the news about Cloud putting himself in harm's way, Zack knew he couldn't just ignore the issues any longer. He couldn't believe that Cloud, his Cloud, would even consider getting himself into street-fighting. Throwing a punch at the nearest wall, he flinched a little when it broke the skin off his knuckles and left several cracks in the wall. His violet, mako-filled, eyes look up at a wooden picture frame that held bittersweet memories of him and Cloud. Cloud had that usual embarrassed look on his face while Zack held him in a one arm grip with a vast grin on his face. Devastation filled his uniquely, colored, irises as he pulled away from the wall with his head down.

Those were the days when nothing went wrong. His relationship started going downhill ever since Leon entered the picture. Ever since he befriended Cloud, Zack thought negatively about his intentions. Maybe it had been because Cloud normally didn't have any friends to hang out with. Yuffie, who had married Reno, hung out with him on occasion. But Zack trusted Yuffie with Cloud. He knew that she wouldn't take Cloud away from him. Leon on the other hand, made it clear as day that he wanted Cloud from the very beginning.

Then his suspicions were proved true when he went on a two-week mission that involved taking Shinra down. It was a failed attempt, but the moment he got home.. Cloud confessed to cheating on him with Leon when the brunet asked him to go to the bar with him. That's when everything changed.

One time meant everything.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he couldn't think about the past right now. Now he had to see Cloud. It didn't matter that Cloud left him for his recent behavior, it still didn't change the fact that he loved him more than anything. He would literally give his life for that kid.

Standing outside of the hospital door that blocked him from seeing Cloud. Leaning against the wooden door, his eyes were trained on the lily-white ceiling. Just being so close had his heart go a million miles a second. Not in the good way either. The blond left him due to his anger issues and the fact that he refused to get help for it. His target when he got pissed was Cloud. The boy that had taken enough abuse while growing up. The violence went on for a few years, it was a wonder why he didn't leave him when it started. The thought of him with Leon always fogged his mind and he couldn't see straight.

Right now, he feared how Cloud would react and what he would see when he walked into that room. Taking in a deep breath, he turned around and entered the room.

Cloud sat up on the hospital bed, his face scrunched up in pain, the blood visible on the bandaged wound on his arm. Zack observed it as a gun-shot. His eyes widened and his heart dropped at the sight. The thought of hunting down the bastards that did this and skinning them alive sounded very tempting at the moment. Taking in a breath, he started towards Cloud.

"You came." Cloud murmured, averting his gaze to the wall to his left.

"Just because you left me, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you."

"Care about me? You never let me live down my mistakes!" Cloud growled out, his eyes lit up with anger. "You never forgave me for what happened with Leon. Could you blame me for what happened?"

"You slept with him! As if what we had meant nothing!"

"Really, Zack? I kept hanging out with Leon because he treated me better than my own boyfriend did."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked, eyes narrowed.

"For a while, around the time when I had just met Leon, you kept acting like you had something to hide. I tried to talk to you about it, but you pass it off as nothing to worry about. Then, you spend more time away from home than you spend with me. Do you remember the last time you said you loved me without it being some way to just keep me by your side?" Cloud moved up a bit towards Zack as he sat down in the chair beside him.

"I don't know..."

"I thought you were cheating on me Zack. You were hiding things from me. Spending so much time out, you wouldn't talk to me.. What was I supposed to think?"

"Not sleep with Leon!" Zack growled out loudly, pushing the chair so it hit the wall with a loud bang. The noise made Cloud jump a little. "I wouldn't fucking be this way if you would have fucking turn down Leon's offer to go to the bar. You knew what would happen, didn't you?" He advanced towards Cloud, "Didn't you?"

This brought Cloud to tears. "No, I didn't. "

"Fuck this."

Zack turned around and started for the door. When he got close, Cloud shot up from the hospital bed, ignoring the pain the IV's in his arms caused.

"Zack! Please..."

"What?" Zack turned around to see Cloud trying to rip the IV's out of his arms. "Cloud, stop that! You're going to cause yourself to bleed and you'll be in here longer than necessary." His voice managed to soften as he spoke. The dark-haired male walked to the blond and pulled his hand away from the needle.

"I wasn't just going to let you leave... I need you." The tears he saw in those ocean blue eyes made his heart drop. He loved those eyes very much, they reminded him of the ocean, and where he was born... The ocean had a huge part in his childhood. "Don't leave..."

"Cloud.."

"Zack, the doctor told me I'm pregnant."

**Just gonna stand there **

**And watch me burn **

**But that's alright **

**Because I like **

**The way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there **

**And hear me cry **

**But that's alright **

**Because I love **

**The way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**A/N: **I was debating on whether or not I should make this a chapter story. So help me decide, do you want me to continue it? XD Did you like this? I hope so. =] ))


End file.
